


Suspension and Expansion

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pairings, OT3, One-Sided Jervis/Alice, One-Sided Relationship, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various 3 sentence ficlets exploring various pairings in the DCU based on 1-word prompts.</p><p>1. Harley/Ivy: Return<br/>2. Harley/Ivy: Red<br/>3. Jervis/Alice: Afterwards<br/>4. Jervis/Jonathan: Double<br/>5. Jerikyd: Ringing<br/>6.  Jonathan/Edward/Jervis: Tangled<br/>7. Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance: Trust<br/>8. Selina/Harley: Baggage<br/>9. Twiddler: Pull<br/>10. Victor/Nora: Frost<br/>11. Gen: Sculpt<br/>12. Barbara/Renee: Cliche<br/>13. Victor/Nora: Glass<br/>14. Gen: Fiends<br/>15. Barbara/Zinda: New<br/>16: Cassandra/Stephanie: Movements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return - Harley/Ivy

"Hey, Red," Harley said, her lips inches from Ivy's ear and her warm breath sending goosebumps rising up Ivy's skin, "I'm back."

Her only reply was to grab her, to tighten her arms around the other woman's waist and to hold her tightly; all those months without her were rough, most nights sleepless and quiet. If she could, she would keep her with her forever, hold her tight and never let her go.


	2. Red - Harley/Ivy

Harley's skin is so soft and warm; Ivy holds her close, kisses every part of her until no part of her skin is a mystery. Harley, who came back again with a heavy frown (and there's no question to ask, no mystery person that caused her that pain) but is grinning again and coaching Ivy forward; maybe Ivy can do better than him, be more for Harley than that clown could ever be. Maybe that will finally make her stay, really stay, and maybe, just maybe Ivy can finally get what she wants _(she calls her Red but the truth is Ivy's green with envy)_.


	3. Afterwards - Alice/Jervis

Sometimes he wants to stop asking for more pieces of paper and pens. In the end, they just spill onto the floor of his cell or end up covered in words - Lewis Carrol's words, not his own (he never was very original, was he?).

"It's not like she'll ever read it," Jervis reminds himself as he crumples another letter, this one not even a word past the salutation of "Dear Alice", and throws it towards the nearby waste paper basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always headcanoned Jervis as wanting to send Alice some sort of an apology letter but never figuring out what to put down. He definitely has a lot to apologize for.


	4. Double - Hattercrow

Jonathan had never been the one for romance, but he did know (by common knowledge) that all relationships had their ups and downs. There was just no way to get a real happily ever after, no matter how much someone might hope otherwise (those, after all, were saved for story books). 

Yet for as much as Jervis (and it was Jervis, not the dark eyed little man hidden under a worn top hat) made him happy, Jonathan's skin would crawl (but he wasn't afraid, couldn't be, shouldn't be) whenever Jervis vanished and the little man came out; he supposed the little man was part of the package, baggage he just had to accept, and his mind would again wonder between the part of him that wished that things could be different (absolutely wonderful as Jervis would call it) and the part of him that would gladly take solitude over the little man's company any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make something fluffy for this pairing later, I promise. In fact, I want to write a lot more fluff since all my other fics in this have been angsty.


	5. Ringing - Jerikyd

"Nice accessory," the robotic voice from Jericho's assist over technology device (the one Kyd still wasn't used to - call him old fashioned, but he much preferred sign language), "though I had no idea you were the type for collars."

Kyd was torn between blushing and giving the other boy a harsh glare, and ended up coming somewhere in between; Jericho's grin merely widened. He raised his hands to explain, to let him know that it had been Wally's idea to give him the collar (like all had ideas it was rooted with Wally, and he had said he wanted to put a bell on Kyd), but never quite got the answer - every movement he made, no matter how slight, sent the bell's ring echoing across the room.


	6. Tangled - Edward Nygma/Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate OT3 (besides Pamela/Harley/Selina of course)

Jonathan awoke to a tangle of limbs and soft snores - Edward snoring to his left and his head against Jonathan's shoulder, and Jervis hogging the blankets to his right. He had to blink a few times to register what was going on, to get his memory up again; he remembered the heist from the night before almost immediately, more than successful, but he could only faintly remember how the three had all managed to end up in bed together (again).

I suppose, Jonathan thought, his heavy eyes beginning to close once again, that things could be worse; Arkham's beds are hardly comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, these guys are all mega nerds and I wanted to make sure this drabble reflected that.


	7. Trust - Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance

Sometimes, just to fill the hole of curiosity in her chest, Dinah wanted to get on Barbara's computer, to get a glimpse at all the information Oracle kept hidden away. She knew she wouldn't find everything, not by any means - not when Barbara already had so much more information hidden away in her head. But she couldn't, not to Barbara, her partner; knowing her the way that Dinah herself did, she had learned from the other woman that some holes just weren't worth filling.


	8. Baggage - Selina/Harley

"Why are you looking at my babies like that, Selina?"

Selina tried not to sneer, but it was hard with Harley's hyenas (she was the only woman Selina knew who would even think of the idea of owning them as pets) slobbering all over her floor and making Isis perch on top of the bookshelves; if she had known that they were coming with Harley, she might have had a bit more reservation before letting her come over.

"I'm a three package deal," Harley said, sitting on the couch and wrapping her arm around Selina's wait, "so if you want me to stay than you better expect Bud and Lou also."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only recently started shipping this, so this is my first look into what their relationship might be like.


	9. Pull - Edward/Harvey

With a jerk, Harvey pulled away from him, leaving Edward's lips against the air and sending the smaller man struggling to regain his balance.

"Edward, I," Harvey began, stepping back and making various one-handed gestures between himself and Edward, his other hand held to his face, "we, us, why would you want to...?"

"Oh, Harvey," Edward replied, stepping forward and shooting the other a smile, "do you really think that a genius such as myself would only be interested in, shall I say, external matters?"


	10. Frost - Victor/Nora

She had never liked the cold, her smile growing thinner as the days grew longer and the weather dropped. By the time that the first flake of snow would come down, their apartment would be filled with blankets and her closet bursting with sweaters.

"You shouldn't be worried," he would tell her every year, the same words, hardly ever phrased any differently; his words had been true, at least back then when they both had the power to keep the cold away.


	11. Sculpt - Robin & Slade

Were the boy not so busy moving than Slade would not have moved his eye at all. Robin was even more powerful than before, his punches faster, kicks sharper, and mind faster. The bat himself couldn't have trained the boy any better, and judging by the way that Slade had smoothed the boy out, molding the clay that his former mentor never had, he had made Robin all the better for it.


	12. Cliché - Barbara/Renee

She isn't sure which makes her heart jump more - the sight of Barbara in her office or the box of doughnuts resting on her lap.

"What," Renee says, pausing and taking a moment to enjoy the smell of fresh doughnuts and coffee in the air, "is this for?"

"I just thought," Barbara says as she wheels over, "that someone as hard working as you deserves a treat, no matter how cliché for a police officer; after all, you may look after Gotham but someone needs to look out for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is corny fluff but it is corny fluff for my favorite underrated pairing.
> 
> (I totally imagine that she would do the same for her dad. Corny Barbara being sweet and looking out for those she cares for and making sure they got breakfast is my headcanon.)


	13. Glass - Victor/Nora

The ballerina stood behind the snow globe's glass, her foot raised to her head, forever caught in an elegant pose; truly, she was beautiful, looking every bit like his wife had before everything had changed. The figure truly was like his wife - both trapped behind glass and surrounded by ice, and completely untouchable by him.

Yet some nights he dreamed of entering the glass and dancing with the ballerina, the two hiding beneath its hard, snow filled surface that neither the Arkham staff nor Batman could ever break through.


	14. Fiends - Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have so many feels for The Riddler.

There was a certain kinship they all held, even when they were not working together (and just how they could all stand to work together at times even puzzled him). Honor among thieves, he mused, or perhaps more, something that ran beneath their skin and tied their hearts together - something that Batman would never understand.

And as much as he fought to be the king of Gotham, the Prince of Puzzlers couldn't help but be glad that there were others to help catch him when he fell from his throne.


	15. New - Barbara/Zinda

"What," Barbara says, her eyes moving from the computer screen (though her face is still illuminated white and blue, letters and symbols from the screen reflected off of her glasses) to Zinda herself, "are you looking at?"

"Well, you see," she says, averting her eyes and feeling a flush come to her cheeks, "I'm just curious about your computer, that's all; they used to take up rooms and now yours fits into your lap."

The reply doesn't even get a raised eyebrow, and Zinda turns away, face still red, though she looks back to the corner of her eye, her eyes locked on the other woman and everything but her computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not ship this pairing as hard as I ship Dinah/Barbara or Renee/Barabara. But oh boy, do I ship it.


	16. Movements - Cassandra/Stephanie

"Actions speak louder than words" had become Oracle's new mantra, a line that Cassandra had come to repeat ever since her mind had learned to decipher the meanings of the sound. There were no words right then that Stephanie could say, nor were there words that Cassandra could make with her hands, only facial and shoulder movements that silently spoke volumes. Stephanie leaned closer, her lips parting slightly, and for a moment the world was still until Cass moved along with her, faster and harder, until the two met, skin against skin, and the two again went still.


End file.
